One Punch Man: Heroes of Remnant
by Darkorian
Summary: Just a one-shot maybe, I don't know really. This chapter is for those that remember this story and for the new ones that might like this chapter. Anyway, if enough people enjoy this little piece and want to see more just tell me in the reviews. I could make this story again if you guys want to. The choice is yours.


**This chapter once belonged to a story I have written a long time ago, not sure if many remember, but this was one of my best chapters. Well, I just posted for people to enjoy...BUT! If those who once liked this story want a new version that resembles the old one, just tell me in the reviews and I start to work on it. Its been a long time since I came here...fells good to have returned after the crap I went through in my life.**

 **Oh! For those wondering about Saitama, he and Genos went through a portal that turned him into a sixteen year old teen again.**

* * *

 **Chapter cover:** Saitama and Nexos are exchanging blows, while Ruby is on the background, watching everything.

 **One Punch Man: Heroes of Remnant**

 **Amity Colosseum**

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night, the once orange and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the whole region. A large group of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of darkness, some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was a good number of shimmering stars to illuminate this full moon night. "I've always enjoyed the light that the moon brings." Said the masked man while looking up at the sky.

Nexos jumped down from the rooftop and landed with both feet on the arena, where his fight with the most powerful hero who ever lived was going to happen. He turned to the left and noticed that the young red haired huntress wasn't awake yet, he made his way towards her. "She's been unconscious for long enough." Nexos touched her gently with his grey boot that seemed to be made from some weird metal alloy. "Time to rise and shine you pathetic human. I need to have a word with you."

Ruby began to slowly open her eyes, then she tried to raise herself up but a sharp pain spread throughout her entire body when she moved her injured leg, causing Ruby to lose strength and fall to the floor. "Ahh! My leg, it still hurts!" She inspected the leg for a few seconds until a small piece of wood was found stuck near her knee. "I have to get it out." Ruby placed her hand carefully on the object, she was able to move it a little but the pain was too great for her to bear.

"Hahaha!" Nexos laughed as he was finding this quite amusing. "Just remove it like a Band-Aid you silly girl." He said with is usual attitude. Ruby didn't even made eye contact with the guy as she decided to ignore him but the truth is that Nexos was right, so it would be best if she followed his advice. "Do you want me to help you with that? Or maybe I should add another one to your other leg just for the fun of seeing you in pain? I simply can't decide."

"Don't talk to me you lunatic." Angrily replied Ruby while she was pulling the piece of wood from her leg, it hurt a lot but she had to do it. "Ahhh! C-come on!" She groaned but in the end Ruby was able to get it out, leaving our girl a bit more relaxed. "I...I did it." Her forehead was covered with sweat.

Unfortunately, blood was still coming from her wound and she needed to fix that fast, she looked at her surroundings but there wasn't anything in sight she could use to treat her injury. Luckily, Nexos threw a bandage roll near her position and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Take these and use them for your leg."

"Why?...why are you even giving me these things? I don't understand." She was confused.

"I have my own reason for doing this child, besides I don't want your hero to find you in such weak state." He said. "Now, I have only one question for you and I want you to answer honestly." Nexos stared directly at Ruby's silver eyes. "Why do you want to become a huntress and not something else?" He asked.

Ruby wasn't really in the mood to share information with anyone, specially someone like Nexos but the young girl knew that it might best for her to answer the question, before the masked man loses his patience with her. "Since I was a little, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protect those who couldn't defend themselves." She finished patching her leg.

Nexos chuckled. "You remind me of a woman that I met years ago. Her name was Yami and she had the same motivation has yours, she wanted to save everyone from the horrible monsters that roam freely around on our world and prove to her family that she could be the hero that the people needed during dark times." He crossed his arms while gazing at the full moon. "Yami's heart was pure, filled with justice, but this cold, harsh world of ours doesn't care about that."

Ruby felt curious about what happened to that person but by Nexos words, she guessed that things didn't end for the better. "...She was taken from you wasn't she?"

"Smart girl. But yes, Yami was murdered during a mission that our team shouldn't have taken, if that idiot Ozpin had listened at that time, maybe things could have turned different for all of us." Replied Nexos as he still blames the headmaster for what transpired many years ago.

"Vengeance isn't the answer."

"Haha! Then tell me young Rose. Wouldn't you kill the person that took your mother away if you had the chance to do it? Come on, you can tell me truth, there isn't anyone here that will judge you." He waited for Ruby to say something but she didn't. "How disappointing, and here I thought you loved your sweet mother."

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak about her." Said Ruby irritated.

The masked man extended his arm and pointed his hand at Ruby, suddenly the girl's body was surrounded by a strange purple light and soon her figure began to slowly fly up. Leaving her baffled as she had never seen such type of power before, he then brought her closer to him and said. "I can say everything I want about that stupid woman but I will teach you a lesson after I'm done with your boyfriend."

"Sai won't lose to someone like you."

"Oh he will, I assure you." Nexos replied.

Suddenly a caped figure landed on the middle of the arena and it was none other than Saitama himself. There weren't words to describe how happy Ruby was to see him, her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "I knew you would come for me, I never doubt it." Ruby smiled.

"I'm here to take her back!" Said Saitama.

Nexos used his powers to trap the young huntress inside a sphere and then he placed her outside the arena so she wouldn't interfere with the fight that will start at any moment. "Such determination, how fascinating, you must truly love this girl if you came all this way just to save her. I'm quite touched to be honest, it's been a long time since I've seen this amount of feelings flying through the air."

"If you laid a single finger on her, I will make sure you regret it." Sai threatened.

"You have nothing to worry about hero, I haven't done anything to your beloved yet but when I'm finished with you, I plan to make her suffer for days so I can be entertained by her screams, she will even beg me to kill her after a while. Hahaha!" Laughed Nexos like crazy. "Oh, my apologizes, I'm just so excited for being here in the AMITY COLOSSEUM!" He yelled.

"I don't care about where we are, I only want Ruby back." Saitama replied.

"Indeed, then lets not waist anymore precious minutes with useless words, instead we will let our fists do the talking." The atmosphere suddenly changed and now it appears that both fighters were taking their combat positions, Nexos retrieved something from his pocket and it seemed to be some sort of green sphere. "With this I will become more stronger than ever and I will gain the strength to beat you once and for all!" He swallowed it. Purple energy surrounded his entire body as flashy sparks erupted from his figure, now Nexos had fused his Aura with Zalgo's, giving him incredible power. "Time to raise some hell!"

Both of them charged at full speed towards each other and when they clashed, a huge burst of air spread throughout the arena and the ground beneath them started to crack. A harsh, white light appeared and disappeared as their bodies faded from place to place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud 'crash', the masked man's fists were hitting Saitama but our hero was blocking every move Nexos was making.

Growling, Nexos jumped into the air, he opened his hands, firing multiple blasts of purplish energy at the caped hero. "Chaotic Barrage!" Was the name of the attack, unfortunately they were easily deflected by Sai's fists. Our friend chased after is opponent's steps, he launched a fist towards Nexos chest but he teleported to another area of the arena. "Nice try." He said.

 _I completely forgot he could do that._ Thought Saitama to himself as he dashed forward towards his enemy's location.

Nexos threw his arms out to the his sides, his palms were open. "I'll show you a taste of my real power, so you better pay attention because you might actually learn something!" Orbs of glimmering light formed in Nexos hands, gradually becoming larger as he held them. "I wonder if you will survive this."

"Just shut up already, I'm sick of hearing your voice."

"I will make you eat those words you vermin!" Nexos slammed his palms together, forcing the orbs to come together. "Omnic Blast!" He yelled, the orb launched from his hands and it turned into a stream of dark/purple energy, flying at Saitama like a bullet.

The blast was a successful hit on our hero but he continued to make his way through the beam like it was nothing, leaving both Nexos and Ruby baffled at that moment. "Impossible!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sai soon reached his opponent and he delivered a fiery punch on Nexos' stomach, blowing most of his upper body to pieces as it went flying straight to the arena's wall, creating a massive whole.

"We are done here." Said Saitama.

But the battle wasn't over yet as a mysterious black smoke started to come out from the rubble, it went to the remains of Nexos' figure, bringing our enemy back to life as he was rebuilt. "Hahaha! Has long I have Aura at my disposal, I can repair my body multiple times, not to mention that the only way to truly defeat me is to destroy the green sphere inside of me." He got up. "And that's all thanks to my little pet Zalgo."

"Okay." Was Sai's only response.

It didn't even took a few second for the two fighters to jump back into their battle. Their figures met in a flash, exchanging fierce strikes to one another, but most of them were blocked or dodged by Saitama. Nexos aimed a sharp uppercut on Sai's chin, sending him into the air. As Saitama flew, Nexos chased after him, as the masked man was about to do an attack, our hero punched him in the chest.

Nexos crashed in the arena, making the entire Colosseum vibrate but soon enough his body was brought back again. "You'll have to try harder than that." He chuckled. Then he took control of the scattered rubble around him and threw it against Saitama.

Multiple rocks slammed at the young boy's body, trapping him in a sea of rubble. Nexos brought his hand down and that made the orb of rocks fall straight down towards the arena, the impact was massive and the entire area was filled with dust. "...Are you done?" Asked Sai as he appeared in the middle of arena cleaning his clothes like nothing had happened to him.

"Not yet!" He charged at Saitama with a speed that rapidly increased over the distance he was traveling. Nexos tried to hit his opponent but the young hero turned the attack aside, pushing the masked man's arm inward and making it cross over his body in a awkward way. Saitama used his left hand to make a fist with his knuckles pointed upwards and his elbow at his side, then he thrust his fist forward in a quick jab, twisting his fist around as it connected with Nexos' chest.

Pain was spread across Nexos' body as it was destroyed once more but thanks to the green sphere he was rebuilt in no time flat. "I must admit I wasn't expecting you to be this powerful." Said Nexos while cracking his neck. "But I am enjoying this fight nonetheless."

Saitama remained silent as he stared at his enemy, waiting for him to make a move. Nexos teleported and reappeared next to the hero, he aimed his attack straight for Sai's face. Fortunately, he dematerialized and the punch flew through him. He then rematerialized to the side and launched a kick towards Nexos but he failed to hit him because the man teleported to a safe area.

"Can you stop doing that? It's a little annoying." Saitama asked.

"Be quiet pathetic human!" Nexos took a swing at his opponent but Sai managed to dodge to the side without retaliating. The strikes continued for a while but the young man simply moved around and none of those attacks ever touched him. "Stay still!"

The caped hero was then forced to block a punch with his arm. Nexos empowered his attacks with a great amount of Aura but Saitama was parrying those kicks and punches with ease, leaving Nexos angry. "I'm tired of playing games with you." He created a purple energy orb and threw it against Saitama, causing a massive explosion that forced the wind to blow with incredible speed in different directions.

"Hahaha! This is amazing, we have been fighting for quite a while and yet none of my attacks have caused you any type of damage." Nexos found this funny, but he is almost reaching his limit. "...You and I are the same, we are standing right here because we are both fighting for what we believe is right for this world."

"I am nothing like you." Replied Saitama.

Nexos immediately dashed forward heading to his opponent's position. A furious barrage of fists were launched against Saitama and all of them were direct hits, one of the moves was a hard fist on the boy's spine. "Then tell me! Why are we so different?!" He continued to attack.

Saitama glanced at the sphere were Ruby was trapped. "You will never understand." Sai looked at Nexos in the eyes, then he blocked the incoming fist with his arm. "It doesn't matter what you do to me because in the end I will save her no matter the cost." The boy's heart was filled with determination.

The masked man jumped back to gain some distance. "I'll end you here and now!" He raised his left hand to the sky with his palm held open, purple energy was charging within his fingers. "This is where you die!" He let the purple energy slide from his fingers, projecting itself as a massive sphere of Aura. "Dark Meteor!"

Sai stopped the large orb with both of his hands. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Why won't you die! WHY?!" Nexos was pissed off. "Just go to hell already!" He forced more and more energy into his attack, but the young hero was able to shatter the sphere with a single punch. "NOOO!"

"Serious Series: Serious Punch!" Shouted Saitama as he landed a fiery punch on Nexos, breaking his mask into small pieces. A massive hole was created in the wall because of that, all that remains now was a small green sphere. Saitama picked it up and stared at it. "I could destroy you, but that would be the easy way out for you. So I won't do anything, you must answer for the crimes you committed against the people of Remnant. I believe that headmaster Ozpin will see to that." He placed the green thing in his pocket.

"You did it." Said a very familiar female voice.

Saitama turned around and saw Ruby, she immediately hugged him while a few tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "I told you Ruby, I will always be here to protect you and I will never leave your side." He said with a gentle tone.

"You promise?" She looked at him.

"I promise." He smiled.

In that moment they're eyes met one another, making the two of them blush. The young hero could no longer hold back his feelings and so with great bravery he pressed his lips against hers.

Ruby is surprised, and her whole body tenses up. She looks like she doesn't understand what's happening, and her eyes are open in bewilderment. It took a couple of seconds until her brain grasped the situation, the tension she was feeling soon disappeared from her rigid shoulders. Ruby closed her eyes, and then, she entrusted herself to Saitama, she pressed her lips back to him.

The young boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, Ruby's lips were soft and delicate, the lushness of her lips spread to ever corner of Saitama's mind. This was certainly a pleasant sensation that both of our heroes had never experienced before. Then their lips slowly moved away from each other, the warmth from the kiss lingered for a moment but shortly after it disappeared. "...I love you."

Ruby's heart was filled with joy when she heard those sweet words. "I-I love you too." She replied shyly while her face was red like her cape. Sai grabbed Ruby with his hands and now she was safely on the caped hero's arms. "Hehe! You can put me down if you want."

"Nah, I like having you this close." He smiled.


End file.
